Gabriel Luna
Gabriel Luna portrayed Robbie Reyes in the ABC series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and will reprise his role in the upcoming Hulu series Ghost Rider. Significant roles *Kevin in Bernie (2011) *Tony Bravo in Matador (2014) *Miguel Gilb in True Detective (2015) *Quesada in Freeheld (2015) *Paco Contreras in Wicked City (2015) Quotes *"Previous incarnations of the character are men who usually have a pretty decent life, to start out. Johnny Blaze is a famous Hollywood stuntman. Danny Ketch is not doing too bad to start with. And then, the Ghost Rider becomes this really heavy curse on them. Robbie is in an inverted position there. He had some hardships early in his life, and the Ghost Rider actually becomes an empowering thing. While it’s still difficult to deal with and very much a curse, he had some f*cked up shit going on before Ghost Rider ever came about." *"Yeah, he’s very powerful. That’s a huge wild card to throw into the mix. We’re starting to toe the line and inch towards some ground that hasn’t been covered, but that is a huge part of the books themselves and the entire Marvel universe and the canon of Marvel’s assortment of characters. What we haven’t touched on are things that can’t be explained perfectly by science. It’s a lot of really fun stuff that starts to lean into the world of Doctor Strange, Ghost Rider and Mephisto, and all of these other elements that also exist there, like ghouls and goblins and all sorts of cool things. We’re happy to be the ones to break the ice on that." *"Last season, Brett transformed into Hive and it was a really amazing effect that he did. I remember watching it on television and thinking how great it was. We’re using a lot of the same technology for my character. He took the Hive head off and put the Ghost Rider head on, and I thought, 'Wow, that’s great! It looks finished.' But, it wasn’t. A couple days ago, he showed me the finished version, and it’s really exciting to see. It moves and it thinks. There’s a lot of characterization in the face. He took care to preserve my performance in a bare bones skull. I’m thankful for that and I’m absolutely over the moon for people to see it. I think they’re going to be happy." *"The Ghost Rider has one thing on his mind: seek out and eliminate the sinner. The Rider has his own designs. It’s like your shadow — you can’t shake it. Once you give into him, he takes over completely." *"He saw a penitent woman. He looked into her eyes and saw a woman who is obviously trying to atone for something, but it’s definitely nothing that she did. The Rider has the ability to see through and into the bones of someone — into their heart and their soul. He sees a woman trying to be good." *"They both have certain things in common, so I think they’re going to both be intrigued with one another pretty early on in terms of how they operate. They’re both organically loners, and they’re both actually good people at the end of the day. Maybe they haven’t been dealt a great hand, and they’re just trying to get by and do what’s right again. While you can’t call us a team, we’re certainly aligned, but it’s mainly because we’re all seeking the same thing." *"It’s been talked about Ghost Rider spin-off, there’s definitely deals in place for that potential. But I just take it one day at a time. I have so much fun now I just want to make sure I get these episodes right. If they throw more episodes on my plate, I will do my best to do well with those stories as well." *"I think it’d be cool to see Blade, and The Punisher, and Strange and that whole Midnight Sons kind of run. And you have the Dark Avengers – you’ve got all these teams that The Ghost Rider slides into… I love that idea, that potential." Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Ghost Rider (TV series) cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast